


Dear Evan Hansen!

by Mrs_DeWitt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, M/M, Oblivious Evan, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_DeWitt/pseuds/Mrs_DeWitt
Summary: Deep down Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen are dying to tell one another something dear, but their attempts begin to get worse and worse each time. Will the two find a happy ending to their dilemmas?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [801080](https://archiveofourown.org/users/801080/gifts).



> I wanna thank 801080 for giving me the courage to post this! I also wanna thank those who're reading it! Lastly, I apologize if my grammar errors bother anyone. I'll keep rereading and editing them out.

**(Connor's p.o.v)**

    Connor knew he wasn't exactly a gap model or anything close, but he damn well knew that Jared Klienman was far from looking like one. Connor didn't find his jokes all that funny, Jared's style was too common too be found appealing, and there was this ...bath bomb thing going around about him, but that's another story. Evan Hansen, on the other hand, always managed to set his insides on fire. He was shy and humble about most things, everything about him and everything he did always happened to be so organized, and then there was this ...tree thing about him. It wasn't bad or anything just odd. A good kind of odd though.

 _"Odd? You're the **last**  damn person who should be calling people odd. Especially Evan...", _He thought.

    Considering this, Connor couldn't really piece together  _why_  Evan and Jared were always beside one another.  _"Oh god, they aren't dating or anything? Are they?!"_

    Evan lightly tapped Connor's arm, earning the taller boy's attention.

     "I-I could um... I could turn that in for you-" Evan stated, pointing down at Connor's worksheet, "-if y-you want me to, because I was on my way to turn mine in aand, y-you know I just figured that-" Evan's talking speed eventually hit over 80 miles per hour, and his hands started nervously motioning things the more faster he rambled.

     Connor's gaze then fell down to the unfinished work infront of him, Evan's gaze followed suit. Which led to Evan offering Connor some help on his work and tutoring if Connor deemed it necessary. Both of which Connor obviously agreed to.

     "g-great!" Evan smiled heading out of the classroom, trying to catch up with Jared as the bell rang.

     "They aren't dating, so get that dumb look off your face." Zoe, Connor's  _wonderful_  sister, added as she stuffed the rest of her belongings into her backpack.

     Unknowingly he let out a sigh of relief, " _Oh thank god_... Also, What look?"

     "I've had my fair share of crushes, you know... that jealous one."

     Connor shrugged, heading out the door, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

      Zoe rolled her eyes, zipping her backpack up, and managed to catch up with him. "You look like you wanna murder someone every time they're together, and people keep coming up to me asking me 'when's it gonna happen?' and 'who's it gonna be?'" Shaking her head, she continued, "It's pretty irritating Connor." Leaving it at that, she strolled off heading to jazz band.

***Time Skip* (Evan's p.o.v)**

"Are you going to eat or sit there staring... at nothing?" Jared asked, taking his eyes off his phone for a second.

"Um! Well... I was just um, ... I was just thinking about how I could help C-Connor when we're s-studying."

Jared's eyes were as big as boulders, "Connor? As in Connor Murphy?" Evan nodded. "Evan, what the hell?!"

"W-What's wrong? I-Is he seeing someone?" 

Jared shook his head, "No, and there's a reason for that." Due to Evan's confused look he added, "Connor Murphy is batshit crazy. Also, what do you mean 'Is he seeing someone?' Aren't you just going to be studying?"

"We are!" Evan nervously said opening his fruit snacks, " I was just curious, is all..."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Well curiosity killed the cat."

Evan started to nervously fiddle with the hem of his shirt, as he stated, "W-we're friends, Jared. Can't you tell me if his?" 

"No, no ,no we're family friends, Evan, there's a difference. I hang out with you, so my parents pay my car insurance, okay?" Jared stated, giving Evan a small pat on the back before leaving.

***Time Skip again because I am oh so very lazy***

The end of the day had come, Connor smiled at the thought of seeing Hansen this evening, as he began driving to... 

In less than a second, his smile was replaced with a slack-jawed expression. "Fuck." he muttered, running a hand through his hair in distress. "I don't even know where he lives..." Instinctively, he pulled out his phone out, "or his number... well shit..." 


	2. If I could tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's anxious, Connor's angsty, and Zoe's tired. Nuff said, right?

**(Connor's p.o.v)**

     The clock was ticking, as Connor jumped from one idea to the next. His fingers tapped the steering wheel of his car, as he thought. Each idea on how to tell Hansen was getting more worse than the last.

     tap tap tap

     He glanced at the passenger side window to see Zoe with her guitar case slung around her shoulder. Letting out a sigh, he let his sister inside and she began ranting about how the music sounds shitty when everyone chooses not to care about how off beat they are. Noticing Connor's slightly bothered demeanor, she sighed saying, "Sorry, today was just kind of stupid."

     Connor nodded. It was.

     "Something happen?"

     If he weren't so bummed about the whole Evan thing, he would've shot back a snarky reply. Instead, he sighed, started the car, began driving home and commenced in explaining his horrible day to Zoe.

**(Evan's p.o.v)**

     Looking at how vibrantly colored the leaves on the lemon tree in his neighbor's backyard were, kind of made Evan want to test the soil's pH. It must be pretty good if such an acidic tree like that could grow to be so healthy. The leaves were just a rich, dark, alluring, green. They were smooth, and carefully caressed the lemons in all the right wa-

     "Yo!"

     He hid his face in his text book, pretending to read. 'I wasn't looking at your plants! I was just- um... okay forget it I was. That's not weird or anything, is it?' he internally said.

     "Want one?", the other boy asked pulling a lemon from the tree.

     Evan shook is head, "N-no thank you."

     "mkay then," he said beginning to peel it, "I just wanted to know if you could help me with my chemistry homework. I got to number n-"

     Evan's eyes widened in realization that he and Connor hadn't exchanged numbers.

     "You okay? You look like-"

     Without realizing it, Evan's heart rate quickened and his breathing quickened.

     "yo, um..." he nervously bit his nails, wondering how to stop the other boy's foreboding array of dismay.

     He began thinking about all of the horrible things that could happen, because of this. 'What if Connor thought Evan changed his mind about the whole tutoring thing? What if Jared was right and he WAS seeing someone? WHAT IF-'

     Before his mind could finish, Evan noticed a small yellow object hit his head and quickly fell to the floor. When he looked up at the person who'd thrown it, the other boy wore an apologetic expression.

     "Yo, I'm so sorry! You looked like you were gonna start spazzin' out next or something and," he hopped the fence and sat beside Evan, " I got scared and so I threw a ..." The two boys look down said object, "a lemon...at you"

     Evan waved a hand of dismissal, "I-It's fine, honestly. It didn't even hurt."

     "Are you sure, yo? You still look kinda, um..." the boy's nose scrunched a bit, as he started to adopt a pensive look, as he thought of a word to describe Evan's current state of being, "frazzled. What's wrong, yo?"

     'A kid who just threw a lemon at my head and emerged in my backyard is calling me frazzled. ' he thought to himself, "I must look pretty bad..."

     The fact a stranger just assaulted him with a lemon and hopped into his backyard, should have given Evan a heart attack, but two things were making that kind of hard at the moment. The first reason was the fact he couldn't stop thinking of Connor, and how much trouble he probably caused him. The second was how non-intimidating this kid seemed to come off. He was about two inches smaller than Evan and he just didn't come off very frightening. On top of that, he looked familiar.

     'Where do I know you from? Think Evan, think...'

     Letting out a sigh, Evan began to explain his situation to the other boy.

**(Connor's p.o.v)**

     "Why didn't you just message him about it on Instagram?"

     "He has an Instagram?" Connor raised a brow, "Doesn't he use a flip phone?"

     Zoe nodded, "He does, However I think he uses a computer for it. Want me to pull him up on your phone for you?"

     Connor nodded tossing it to her, "Yeah, Thanks, Zo."

     "No problem," she replied, as she typed in Evan's username.

**(Evan's p.o.v)**

     "Connor? As like in Connor Murphy? Long hair, dark clothes, black na-"

     Evan vigorously nodded, "y-yes. C-Connor, as in Connor Murphy."

     "Oh! Well, I could give you his number! Me, Alana Beck and him are lab partners in chemistry, yo!"

     Evan's eyes widened, "Y-You could?!You are?!"

     'That's where I've seen him! In chemistry, apparently.' Evan thought.

     "Yeah, Alana wants to make sure we get a good grade, so she had us exchange numbers n' shit like that last week."

     "Could you give it to me?", Evan asked pulling out his tiny off brand phone.

     "Sure, yo." he pulled his phone out and showed Evan the number.

     Evan felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you so much,"

**(Connor's p.o.v)**

     "Uh oh,"

     "What's wrong?" That previous pinge of anger and fear came creeping back.

     "Our mobile data is off right now," she tossed him his phone, "Sorry, con"

     "Well, shit..."

     Within the next second it started vibrating, so he quickly answered it, placing it next to his ear, "Who's this?"

     Within the next second they hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. I'm freaking out because prom's coming up and I'm hoping everything goes spotless that day (which I'm betting it won't, because I'm the most unluckiest person I know.) Anywho, that was off topic, I'm sorry! Lemme get a few things off my chest: I've never been to jazz band so I have NO idea how it works; sorry bout lemon kid, you'll at least know his name in the next chapter; I have no expertise on lemon trees (Ha! That rhymes!) google is my hero for that stuff (>.> sorry Evan); I'm not sure on how chronic panic attacks go, visually, so I apologize on that; People don't eat lemons like that, unless they have sugar, right? (should've made it an orange tree then, whoops xD); I can't think of anything else, other than thanks for reading, commenting, liking, and all that jazz!


	3. Waitin' Around For an Answer to Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't say yes." At this point, Connor looked like he was ready to kill this kid. The sad look Evan adopted is what saved him. His smile faded, his eyes looked like they were going water and his mouth started to quiver. "I said 'hell yes'."
> 
> Evan rushed over to Connor wrapping him in a quick hug, as he let out a small breath of relief.
> 
> In that moment, Connor smiled and felt a comforting warm feeling engulf his body.

**(Evan's p.o.v)**

"Hello?" the line went silent and the screen went black.

_Dang, it!_

"Did it die?"

"Yeah" Evan sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I'd let you use mine, but I forgot to pay the phone bill."

Evan's brows knit together in apparent confusion ."Y-your parents don't pay for it?"

"Parent." The other boy shook his head "Also, not really. She doesn't really use one, so I'm the only person on the bill. It's pretty cheap."

The slightly smaller boy, hopped up, grabbing onto the branch of the lemon tree that dangled over Evan's part of the lawn and climbed back into his yard. "I'll see ya, at school tomorrow. It's been nice talking, um...."

"Um, E-Evan. Evan Hansen."

"Sounds familiar, yo."

And you are...?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Evan." After that, his head had disappeared from Evan's line of vision and he was no longer poking it above the other side of the fence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evan usually paid close attention during class, however, today was an exception. His thoughts were drawn to Connor, like a moth to a flame. _Also, who was that kid in his backyard yesterday and why would he even want to talk to Evan? There can only be two rundowns for this: A.) Like everyone else, he thinks you're weird and will just continue to avoid you for the rest of his life. B.) He's come to a conclusion that this was all some sick joke or horribly failed dare, resulting in him hating you for_ forev _-_

Choosing the _perfect_ person to call on, Evan's Trig teacher interjected Evan's train of thought "Hansen?"

_Darn it!_ He began to lightly sweat, searching for a good way to answer as if he were listening. "U-Um... I w-w-wasn't really liste- ... I didn't hear what you-?" was all he could quietly get out at the moment.

"I didn't catch that, hon. Can you speak a little louder please?"

He nervously shook, avoiding eye contact, "U-um, ... I-I said-"

A familiar voice interrupted, "Yo, we went over this shit five times already." Evan turned around in his seat to find that the boy from yesterday was sitting behind him.

_Has he always had this class with me?_

"language, Luschek. This is a review for the people that didn't do so well on the quiz."

_So his name is ... Luschek?_

"What!? You gotta be dumb as shit if you didn't pass that thing."

Alana slowly turned around with a scowl. "Most of the class failed that quiz. I'm not even sure how many people in here passed, but I know one period where the entire class failed. Do you really think we're ready to take a test on this stuff."

"Mrs. Beck is absolutely correct" The teacher chimed in, "Only two people in this class passed this quiz"

"What were their scores?" Alana asked

"A seventy percent and a ninety-five."

"Listen, yo, for that reason alone I'm beginning to question why I'm even in this class." To which Alana rolled her eyes, and resumed looking over her quiz.

"Luschek, language... Anyhow, where were we?"

Alana rested her hand under chin, speaking in a bored tone, "You called on Eva-"

The boy kicked Alana's leg under the table.

"Ouch!" her face adopted a threatening glare as she looked at over at him again.

He shook his head, silently saying, "Don't do it."

Alana sighed and went back to giving the teacher her full attention.

As the teacher tried to remember what she was saying before her confusion began, Evan glanced back down at the grade on his quiz.

**70%**

With much curiosity consuming his judgment, he slowly turned to glance at Luschek's paper. Evan's couldn't believe his eyes.

**95%**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Connor's p.o.v)**

Lunch came and Connor found himself sitting behind a tree near his next class. _Maybe Hansen came to his senses and figured studying with me would be a bad idea. I mean shit I don't even study so that makes sense._ A sense of nausea, a tinge of anger, and a whole lot of jealousy appeared in Connor as he saw Evan walking alongside Kleinman again-- talking.

"yo."

Connor glanced up to see who had said this. He noticed it was a boy that had hair too light to pass as brown and too dark to pass a blonde. The ends and the roots were definitely a dark brown like his eyebrows. His irises faded from a dark brown into a vibrant green, and his peachy skin was littered with dozens of freckles-- especially on his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of Evan's. Is it alright if I take a seat?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't own the fuckin' floor."

"I know, it's just the last time I was this close to you I went home with a bloody nose."

Connor's brows knit together in confusion. Who the hell is this kid? Nonetheless, he'd taken a seat across from him.

"When was that?"

"Third grade, but that's not important right now. What is important that there's some slight miscommunication going on at the moment. Y'know between you and Evan."

"Evan who?" judging the expression on the other boy's face, Connor could tell that the both of them knew 'Evan' as in Evan Hansen.

"Let's not beat around the bush, I told him that you were gonna meet him at Burger King. Y'know the one over by that Rally's on-"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

**(Evan's p.o.v)**

Jared began to think, "So he lives by you?"

Evan nodded, "Yes."

"Loud and pretty dense?"

Evan nodded again.

"What's he look like?"

"H-He has blondish hair, a-and green eyes and he-" Before he could finish, the exact same person Evan was describing had blindly sprinted right into Jared.

Jared squirmed his way from under him, and dusted himself off, as he stood up. Connor came to a quick stop, making sure not to slam into Evan the way the other boy had done to Jared.

"Jesus, Winston, why are you even running? This isn't elementary school."

"Runnings something that people usually do when they don't wanna be killed. Also Sorry, yo. I didn't mean to run into you like that. . . well at least, in the literal sense." he looked over to Evan, "Connor said, 'yeah' to the Burger King thing."

"I didn't say yes." At this point, Connor looked like he was ready to kill this kid. The sad look Evan adopted is what saved him. His smile faded, his eyes looked like they were going water and his mouth started to quiver.

"I said, 'hell yes'."

Evan rushed over to Connor wrapping him in a quick hug, as he let out a small breath of relief.

At that moment, Connor smiled and felt a comforting warm feeling engulf his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, what are your thoughts on Winston so far? Creepy? Stupid? Crazy? All of the above? lol, next chapter will have much more treebros (i'm glad i'll get to focus on that next chapter). Prom didn't go so well for me, I have a job now so that sucks xD, and I'm about to pick up 3 or 4 college classes (shoot me). I can't thank you guys enough for reading this. Have a splendid day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First off, this is my very first story on archive of our own, so I deeply apologize for any errors. Second, I'm open to any suggestions for later stories or series. Third, thanks for reading and lastly, I love feedback (the good, the bad and the ugly)!
> 
> p.s. I'm sorry it's so short! If my nervousness about this one doesn't kill me, then the next chapter will be much longer!


End file.
